


Monty’s Presentation.

by Horrible_Nathan



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, High School, Mentioned Characters, Omorashi, montys the main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horrible_Nathan/pseuds/Horrible_Nathan
Summary: I’m a writing machine! I decided to focus on Monty cause, his first piss fic was what got me kudos, comments, and hits. I’m so grateful for everyone, and I’ve been meaning to write about him again.





	Monty’s Presentation.

Today was the day Monty would present only what he could call his best work, not the four armed beast he created, nor was it the gargantuan human eating plant, for it was something more special to him. The laser he killed the janitor with, Monty couldn’t help but love this project, so he made sure he had enough coffee to stay awake, and enough water to make his voice smooth and silky through the whole damn thing.

He smiled as he peered out the red curtain in the auditorium, so many people waiting, looking amazed and proud, even Dr.Danner, one of his most unbeatable competitors was astonished. Monty was happy to see this and he rolled out onto the stage, he grinned and laughed a bit before coming up to the podium.

Monty then cleared his throat and began to speak, but not before noticing his full bladder, he should’ve known what all his drinking would cause. The hype of it all caused him to forget to piss. Yet he didn’t worry, he at least knew he could control himself until the end of the hour long speech. The nervousness was still weighing on him and this added a lot more stress than he thought he’d have. But he calmed down and kept keeping the crowd entertained.

But it didn’t take long for Monty to feel a rising urge and a chill go up his whole body, he slowly put a hand down to press on his cock and he began sweating. Monty hoped no one would notice, especially not Carla, oh god not her. He stuttered through words sometimes but at the same time kept his cool. Monty tried speaking normally, yet it was hard focusing on holding and talking. He pressed onto his dick harder when he thought he was about to leak. Montys voice was now a bit shaky, sweating more, he fidgeted his hips.   
It was almost over, ten minutes left, he could only hope his bladder could still keep in all this pee. Monty became even more flustered as he realized quite a few people noticed, he created friction with the wheelchair beneath him, attempting everything imaginable to not piss himself, not in front of all these fucking people. Carla would ridicule him, so would Cindy, maybe even Felix, who knew what would happen. Monty had finally lost the battle when he began to leak, and then spurt, it was a nice heavy flow, it echoed loudly. He stuttered out his last words as it went from a gush, to a stream, and then to a few drips, he couldn’t handle himself, embarrassment filled him. He never should’ve drank this much...

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a writing machine! I decided to focus on Monty cause, his first piss fic was what got me kudos, comments, and hits. I’m so grateful for everyone, and I’ve been meaning to write about him again.


End file.
